Kayla's story
by PercyJacksonIsMyLife24
Summary: Kayla is the daughter of Zeus and has been going to camp since she was seven, She wants to be the best she can but with thinks as hard as they are is it possible for her to be a normal demigod. Since she ran away nothing was the same but things will be hard but with her friends behind her anything is possible.


Disclaimer: I only own Conner Davis and Kayla Grady

Chapter 1: Just A Normal Day

My name's Kayla Marie Grady and I'm a demigod.

Which means I have a mortal mother and god father. My mother is Lacey Mason because she married my stepfather Alexander Mason and they my half-brother Carter. My father is Lord of the skies Zeus which means that I'm one of the only daughter of one the big three at Camp Half-Blood and I'm a year long camper.

I have long blonde hair like my mother and grey eyes like my father but I'm also really tan from all the training that I've done. I'm twelve years old and I've gone to Camp Half-Blood since I was seven along with my best friend Annabeth and Luke and we had this girl named Thalia but she didn't make it inside the boarder so her spirit was trapped inside a tree thanks to our father.

Truth is that I've never really left Camp Half-Blood since it's one of the only safe places for me since my blood scent is so strong since I'm a daughter of one of the big three. The other truth is that my stepfather didn't understand what being a half-blood is so I ran away. I tried again two years later but it was the same as always the arguments so I returned to being a year long camper.

I can use a lot of weapons but two things are from my father. The first is the key chain on my pants belt loop turns into my sword as long as I turn it all red. And the bracelet of my wrist turns into my shield. But I can also use a bow and arrow and a dagger.

I changed out of my pajamas and into my clothes for today (Which was just a t-shirt and jean shorts.) Chiron let us wear whatever we wanted as long as we wore our camp shirt at least once a week. I sat on my bed and pulled on my sneakers. I pulled my hair back into the French braid ponytail and walked out of my cabin.

I walked over to the food pit and saw that Annabeth was already there. I went to my table and sat down and grabbed my food which was the same as I ate every morning. As soon as I finished I was walking back to my cabin to grab my stuff for my archery class when I heard my name being called.

The voice was that of my best friend Annabeth saying, "Kayla! Hey Kayla Wait Up!" I stopped and turned around and say her and she said, "Finally. Hey have you felt like the weather has been acting crazy lately?"

I said, "Yeah I think that it has something to do with something that was stolen from my Dad but I'm not sure what. What do you have first today Beth?" She said, "Archery. And I told you not to call me Beth." I said, "I know and yet I still do it. Well I got to grab my stuff my archery to so I'll met you there."

She walked her way to her cabin while I walked into mine and grabbed my stuff for archery but before I walked over I grabbed my picture that I had of my little half-brother and said, "Carter I miss you. I hope that everything is okay with Mom and Alexander." I put my picture down and walked out of my cabin with my stuff and walked to where Chiron held the archery class.

I was the second one there after Annabeth but that was normal we were always the first ones there. Annabeth and I understood each other to so a degree that we were practically sisters but I could understand why a lot of people thought we were sisters when we first started camp.

We were both really smart but the truth is that I wished that we were sisters because I've always felt singled out at camp because I was the daughter of Zeus. But you can't have everything in life. When the rest of Annabeth's siblings came we finally started because it was best for me to keep my mind occupied.

I always was good at shooting a bow and arrow but I was best with controlling the weather since I am the daughter of Zeus. When it was my turn Chiron said, "Right Athena Cabin I want you to watch the way the Kayla can set up her bow and arrow to hit the target. Alright Kayla."

I just nodded and aimed my arrow to hit the target as soon as it was aimed good I pulled it back and let it go and it hit dead center. Chiron said, "Very good Kayla. I need to talk to you after class."

I said, "Sure Chiron." As soon as class ended I told Annabeth that I'd see her later and walked up to Chiron since it was spring break and he was on break from some assignment. He said, "Yes Kayla let's take a walk."

While we were walking he said, "Kayla this may come as a shock and I'm sorry to tell you this but something has come up and it has to do with your father and I'm sure you sensed it. Your father's master bolt has been stolen and he thinks that your Uncle Poseidon has had a hero steal it."

I said, "But Chiron there are no children of Poseidon in this camp." He said, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. No Kayla I think that you are going to have a cousin coming to this camp soon. But I want nobody to know about this not even Annabeth I know how close you two are but it's for the best."

I said, "I understand Chiron. I promise that I won't tell her." Chiron said, "I know that you want but you better go it's almost time for my next class."

I walked away and was walking back to my cabin when Annabeth came running up and said, "What was that about? Are you going on a quest? Can I come?"

I said, "Slow down Annabeth remember to breath. I'm not going on a quest and Chiron just wanted to talk to me about my archery."

I felt bad lying to Annabeth she was the closet thing I had to family since my sister had died but it was for the best that she didn't know I had to keep her safe she was the only one at camp who didn't treat me differently since I was found out that I was the daughter of Zeus.

I walked into my cabin and looked at my schedule and saw that the only thing that I had left for today was study Ancient Greek. Well that was my day and that was a normal day for me.

R

E

V

I

E

W

To see what my character of Kayla looks like look under Kayla's story


End file.
